Red moon
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: He made me thirsty when no human could, he made me lose control for the first time. I was craving for Remus' blood, a werewolf. Multi-chapter. Slash, Wolfstar and Jily. Vampire and werewolf. Kind of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first long story in english as it's not my native language and it's hard for me to write in it:) Be good with me and please forgive any mistakes or misspellings, I've checked it a thousand times but maybe something slipped**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine**

**Warnings: Slash, vampires and werewolves, wolfstar (siriusxremus) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I was lucky to be able to walk to the Potters' house even when I was feeling so terribly ill. I had never felt that tired or dizzy and although it was summer and the weather was hot and sunny I felt unusually cold. Mrs. Potter took me in, scandalized of the state I found myself and James assured me I looked awful.

Even after three days of being in bed, with Mrs. Potter caring for me and James trying to do everything for me so I wouldn't have to move from bed I felt worse than ever. My chest felt very heavy and I was struggling for air, I couldn't breath properly and my mouth tasted like blood. My head ached a lot and I felt like something very cold was running though my veins. I didn't remember half of the night I spent out on my own, after escaping from my parents' house. I remember being with some strange guys and then nothing, just blackness and cold. And pain, insufferable pain. I woke up in Knockturn alley and I called the Knight bus to bring me to James' house.

It was the fourth day I was there and all my senses were numbing. I felt colder than ever and even after a thousand blankets were thrown over me I couldn't warm up. Mrs and Mr. Potter were very worried and James stayed beside me all day, touching my forehead every now and then until he stood up and nearly ran out of the room.

Mrs. Potter appeared in the room seconds later and she touched my forehead, her husband behind her, eyeing me. I gulped down some air. I would have liked to move and wash all the sweat that was over my body but I finally succumbed and fell into unconscious.

_'You're a black, aren't you?' asked one of the strange guys that was wandering around Diagon Alley. His mates eyed me, grins on their faces. I nodded, trying not to show how nervous I was. 'What are you doing here, all alone? Someone could hurt you.' All of his friends let out a roaring laughter, scaring me. I glared at them but my heart was beating like crazy. _

_'Don't worry, little boy, we will take good care of you.' After that words, everything went black and all I could feel was pain, my veins were on fire. _

My eyes opened just a bit to see a unknown man was hovering over me.

'How is he?' a feminine voice asked. I recognized it was Mrs. Potter's.

'He's dying.' the man muttered. I felt like dying so I didn't even doubt about his words, but still they made me feel fear. I didn't want to die, but I was surely going to. 'The transition may take about one or two days. He will wake up on Saturday.' I didn't understand what he was talking about, but apparently I was going to wake up after dying, like some kind of god. I could hear someone seating beside me and a hand squeezed my shoulder.

'My god, Padfoot. I will surely kill them when I find who they are.' James mumbled.

'James, don't say those things! You won't kill anybody!' Mrs. Potter sounded very angry and I heard a door closing abruptly. I could hear James snorting and sighing.

I opened my eyes a bit more and stared at my friend, who was staring at me.

'Hey, you're awake!' he smiled. I tried to smile but my mouth didn't obey me. 'Don't worry man, you're going to be okay.' I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to shook my head. 'Yeah, you are. You're only... Gonna change a bit. Your life is going to change a bit, but do not worry. Wormtail, Moony and I will be here, by your side.'

'Wha-whas...' I tried to ask him what was happening to me but I couldn't, I couldn't find enough air to do it.

'You were bitten... By a vampire.' It was like my heart had stopped right then. My eyes got foggy and I struggled to find my breath again, but I couldn't, and the same pain I felt that night was overpowering me over again. I tried to reach for James but I couldn't move and I didn't feel anything, not even the bed I was supposed to be on.

I was so cold, like I was outside on a mid-winter freezing day. And then the image of the hospital room dissolved in front of my eyes, as I was left in complete darkness.

My veins were burning again and I wanted to scream in pain. It felt like an eternity until I was able to open my eyes again. The pain had subsided and I nearly didn't feel it. My body didn't hurt any more and I found myself being able to move again. There was a window next to my bed and I glanced out, to see that it was dark, but the full moon illuminated the room I found myself in. I was completely alone but I was sure I was in St. Mungo's.

As I stared at the full moon I found myself nearly adoring it, like it was giving me power. I never paid to it much attention and I even hated it before, as it was the source of Moony's problem, but at that moment the full moon was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. My throat was dry as the desert, so dry that it hurt. Next to my bed was small table, full of different stuff and my wand. There was a red bag, a blood bag. I clenched my teeth a the sight of the blood inside that bag and grabbed it. I felt it was the thing I exactly needed. _Blood. _

I vaguely remembered James talking to me before falling into unconsciousness and telling me that I was bitten by a vampire but it didn't matter to me right then, I was too busy sucking the blood out of that bag. My throat wasn't dry or hurt any more and I felt very relieved. And right then, after I dropped the bag on the table and stared at the bloodstains on my clothes I felt like Remus had felt all this years: like a _monster_.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short **

**Reviews?**

_**Bye-bye~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review Xiime Flyzik! And I've got two followers so let's keep updating this! I've received 55 visits and I would appreciate if you could leave me a review, it would make me very happy:) **

**Again, sorry if there are any misspelling or mistakes, I'm not english**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I saw the world different, like someone had replaced my eyes. My usually grey irises were red when I was thirsty and black when I was angry. I was lucky that even being a vampire the Potters accepted me into their house. James was awfully happy with me, and loved when I changed the colour of my eyes. I still felt like a normal person, except for some troubles: I could only drink blood and eat pasties (but I didn't like them very much...) and the sun, the sun I always adored, burned me. The healers at St. Mungo's assured me that existed a potion to help vampire's bear the solar rays. They treated me fine, although I was a vampire, because I was a Black and a powerful wizard.

I felt scared of myself because if I ever happened to hurt or bit somebody my wand would be removed and I would be expelled from the magic world and I would have to live in the Forbidden Forest. They supplied me with lots of Blood Pastilles, that mixed with water resembled the taste of the blood, but not nearly good enough as the blood I had drunk my first night as a vampire.

It was a strange thought that I, for at least a day, had been dead. James thought it was amazing that I had been dead and even if vampires weren't very accepted in the magic world we already had a "monster" friend so they didn't care for another. But the downside of my condition was that I was a vampire everyday, and Moony was a werewolf only once a month.

For the first time, I was afraid of returning to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter grabbed my trunk and I wore an umbrella to protect me from the sun, a fact James found hilarious and couldn't stop laughing. When we entered at King's Cross I put down the umbrella because people was giving me strange stares. I knew that my appearance was not that normal: my skin was even paler and I had black circles under my eyes. My senses were more sharp but sometimes it didn't help one bit. I heard things louder than ever and it was really annoying. I didn't had some extra power like reading minds or nothing like that but hearing that well sure helped me to overhear other people's conversations.

When we trespassed the barrier to the platform 9 and ¾ nobody seemed to see me but when Wormtail spotted us he came running towards us. His smile disappeared when he saw me. I could see him gulp and he approached us like he was scared.

'Sirius?' Peter whispered. I raised and eyebrow.

'Yeah?' Peter gasped and his eyes were big as saucers. 'Bloody hell...' I muttered and James couldn't help but snigger. He had done it every time I said something as "bloody" or "bleeding". Mr and Mrs. Potter had already left us, so we were left alone and I was surely going to end up alone with Wormtail at the train as Remus was a prefect and James had been chosen as Head Boy.

I tried to find Remus but I couldn't even spot his sandy hair. Me and Wormtail searched for a free compartment and settled in it. Peter stared at me like I was some kind of strange creature during at least five minutes until he decided to ask what had happened to me.

'A vampire bit me.' Wormtail gasped and I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that after being friends with a werewolf for six years he still was afraid of dark creatures.

'Man, Sirius, your eyes just changed...' he gasped. I tried to regain my composure and smiled at him.

'Yeah, they just change when I'm in a bad mood or I'm thirsty.' his eyes went wide and gaped like a goldfish.

'Are you thirsty...?'

'Nah, just bad mood.' he seemed even more scared at that. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.

'I'm not going to hurt you, dude, I'm still your friend.' he seemed to ease at this but he still eyes me suspiciously. After an hour of being alone with him Remus entered the compartment. When the werewolf entered a sweet smell flowed into my nostrils. I sniffed and stared at Remus. He was the source of that smell. He was staring at me surprised too, but smiled nervously at both of us.

'Hi.' he muttered. I smiled at him and he gasped at this. I raised my eyebrows at him because he seemed really scared. 'Padfoot... Sirius...' I sighed.

'James didn't tell you?' he shook his head and sat down beside Peter, still staring at me wide-eyed. 'I was bit by a vampire.' Remus gulped and gasped, causing him to choke. After regaining his breath he was still looking scared. 'It's nothing, it's not like I'm going to eat you or something... I've got blood pastilles, you know? To calm down my thirst, still they are awful.' Remus didn't even seem to be listening to me, he just stared. 'Hey, say something. You're making me feel like a strange here. It's not like you're not strange too, have you forgotten that you are a werewolf?'

'That's the problem Padfoot...' muttered Peter. I stared at him, questioningly. 'Vampire and werewolves... Well... They have always been enemies. Natural enemies.'

I frowned and stared at Remus.

'Really? Why?'

'Don't know... It's just the way it is...' Peter answered. Remus was still too shocked. We spent ten minutes in silence until Remus decided to speak.

'Sirius... Do you... Can you... Smell me?' Remus asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at his question and my teeth clenched.

'I-I think so...'

'How do I smell?'

'Sweet... Good...' Remus nodded and stared out of the window. 'Are you supposed to smell... that way?' I muttered. He seemed to think for a few seconds before staring at me again. He shook his head.

'I don't know... It's... I haven't read much more about werewolf and vampire relationships... I never... Happened to meet a vampire.' his gold eyes stared right at my grey ones, searching for something there. His sweet scent was still in my nostrils and was making me lose my mind. I could only see him and I could almost hear his heartbeat, feel his blood running through his veins. My eyes travelled to his neck, partly hidden by his light brown hair.

'Remus...' I breathed. I wanted to jump at his neck so badly. For the first time, I wanted to bite someone. I would have felt scared of myself but I wasn't on my mind. I bit my lip and I felt my fangs bared, ready to strike.

'Man, look at his eyes! He must be thirsty!' shrieked Peter. I snapped out of my trance and looked away from Moony's neck. I gulped down, staring at Peter who was totally scared of me. Remus was livid, and his breathing quickened. I looked at him, my eyes travelling to his neck without thinking and he immediately covered her neck with his hand. He stared at me wide-eyed.

'I...I...' muttered Remus. He almost ran out of the compartment, leaving Wormtail alone with me. My eyes had turned to his normal colour, I assumed, as Wormtail seemed to breath again. Remus had done that to me. He made me thirsty, when none human could, he almost made me lose my control for the first time. And no one had done it before even after being in a train station full of humans. Only Remus.

* * *

**Reviews? I will try to make the chapter longer **

**Bye-Byee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't revised this so sorry for any mistaked. **

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

When we arrived at Hogwarts McGonagall was waiting at the entrance, staring at me through the crowd. I was worried that smelling the blood of so many students would affect me but it didn't, but I was extremely worried because Moony didn't join us. James quickly grabbed my arm before arriving at the entrance, his eyes wide as saucers.

'What did you do to Moony?' he asked me.

'Nothing!' I searched though the crowd with my eyes, trying to see where Remus was.

'Well, he seemed pretty scared when I found him with Lily and her friends...'

'It's nothing. I will talk to him.' I assured James. He nodded and we approached Peter who was waiting for us beside McGonagall who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. He gestured for me to follow her and we went through the crowd, after saying goodbye to my friends. She led me up to her office where she made me sat down in a chair in front of her table.

'I believe that you are aware why you're here, Mr. Black.' he told me. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

'Not really, Minnie.'

'It's professor McGonagall to you, and I believe that you are aware of your new condition.'

'Oh, the vampire thing, yeah.' I tried to play it cool, but I was scared that they would want to expel me.

'Professor Slughorn won't be long, he will bring you some pastilles that will make your life here easier.'

'So, you won't expel me?'

'Expel you? Oh Merlin, no. We are not racists, and we've accepted a werewolf as you are aware, so why not a vampire? Unless you do anything that threats the life of our other students you will continue at Hogwarts. ' I smiled triumphantly.

Professor Slughorn entered McGonagall's office after knocking at the door. He was smiling nervously as he put down on the table a small jar made of glass with red pastilles inside it. I eyed the jar curiously and then my eyes found Slughorn's who played with his fingers nervously.

'Well, those are blood pastilles, Sirius. If you put one in a glass with water, the water will turn into a substance similar to blood and-'

'Yeah, yeah. I know them, they gave me some at St. Mungo's.' I stated. Both professors stared at me surprised and Slughorn cleared his thorat.

'Oh, well, in that case. When you run out of them tell me and I will provide you with more.' I nodded and grabbed the jar, putting it inside one of my pockets. ' I noticed that you are not taking potions this year, Sirius. Why is that? You were pretty good.'

'Yeah, well, I didn't like it very much.'

'Oh, but it would have been perfect to have the Black brothers at my advanced potions class, because your brother is very good at it too, I'm sure he will pass the OWLs with an Outstanding.' I nearly glared at Slughorn for bringing up my brother.

'Well, good for him. I don't like potions.'

'Mr. Black, didn't you want to be an auror?' McGonagall asked.

'Well, yes but-'

'Then you have to take potions!' I sighed. 'Professor Slughorn, count on him for your next class. He will be there.'

'But I don't have the book!'

'No problem, I will lend you one.' Slughorn seemed very happy about it. I glared at both professors and got up.

'Can I go to the feast now?'

'Oh, yes, yes. You have missed the sorting probably but you will still enjoy the food. We will accompany you.' McGonagall and Slughorn walked with me to the Great Hall, where I sat with my friends. Moony was there, right in front of me. I smiled at him but he just stared down at his food, his body tensed.

I sighed and began eating. James and Peter were talking about something but I wasn't listening to them. I took one of the blood pastilles and dropped it into my water. It turned red and the texture was similar to blood but the taste, ugh, was horrible. I drank a bit and then stared at Moony again. How wonderful it would be to taste his blood. My fangs began growing again and I could almost feel my eyes reddening so I turned my gaze down. Not fast enough, though, Remus noticed.

'Oh Merlin...' he muttered.

'Oh Merlin, sorry Remus, I-I'm not doing it again. I'm so sorry!' I tried to apologize but he shook his head.

'Padfoot, I... I don't know... It's because I am a werewolf, isn't it? Vampires always attack werewolves.'

'But I don't want to kill you!' I said it too loud as half of the table turned to look at me. I bit my lip, noticing that my fangs weren't there. I smiled a bit and sipped some of the "blood".

We finally went up to our rooms. I wasn't sleepy, not a bit, I felt the power of the night over me but I wanted to be away from Remus, as I didn't want to scare him. I jumped onto my bed and sighed loudly.

'Are you tired?' asked Peter. 'I thought vampires didn't sleep.'

'They do, ' I told him.'We sleep during the day, but I've been trying to sleep during the night.'

'And you managed it?' Remus asked as he prepared himself for bed. I shrugged.

'I still fall sleep during the day as I only sleep for three or four hours.'

'That's not healthy.' the werewolf scowled. I laughed and shook my head.

'It's not like I can die or something like this.' James and Peter laughed but Remus didn't. He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. I put on my pyjama and jumped on my bed. We stayed awake for at least an hour, just talking and at midnight, when I was sure everyone was sleeping I sneaked into Remus bed. He jumped and stared at me wide-eyed, a hand protecting his neck. I pouted and whined.

'I didn't came here to attack you, you know. I just wanted to talk.'

'I'm sorry... It's just...'

'Don't worry, I understand...' we stayed in silence for a few minutes until he spoke.

'I-I... Need to tell you something. You can't come with me during full moons now...'

'Why?!'

'Sshh, keep it low. The werewolf would smell the vampire and it would kill you. And I don't want that.' I stared at his amber eyes, and pouted.

'I'm sorry Moony...'

'Don't worry, ' he smiled. ' I still have the others.'

'I know but... Agh! I feel so stupid now! I even felt thrilled to be a vampire but now.. I wish I was human.'

'Don't worry, Paddy. Now we are monster buddies.' he laughed. I smiled and hugged him tight.

'Yeah, monster buddies.'

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took me long but I was at the beach for three days. High school is nearly here and I don't want to go... D: **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

My eyes kept closing during all breakfast. Sleepily I dropped the blood pastille into the water and let it mix. Peter eyed the goblet with his nose ruffled.

'Does that taste good?' he asked me. I raised and eyebrow and showed him the goblet.

'Wanna try?'

'Nope.'

'Then shut your mouth.' I snapped. Remus and James eyed me with their eyebrows raised. I had snapped ten or fifteen times that morning at my friends. I was pretty irritable for my lack of sleep and I even snapped at Remus and no one ever snapped at Remus because he was the most caring person in all the fucking earth.

I gulped the fake and disgusting blood feeling it calm my anger a bit. I sighed as I played with the goblet.

'You can't eat anything?' Peter asked. I glared at him. I missed food, almost as much as I missed sleep. I used to eat a lot before I became a creature of the night and man, food was one of the best things on the earth. Watching my friends eat was agonizing for me.

'I can eat pasties, but I hate them.' I grunted.

'Siri, wanna play Quidditch this afternoon?' James asked. I smiled at my good friend and patted him on the back.

'I'm in.'

'Sirius!' Remus whined.

'Whaaaat?' I mocked him. Peter and James laughed but the werewolf glared at me.

'You can't go to play Quidditch.'

'Why not? I can do whatever I want.' I remarked. Remus clenched his jaw and shook his head.

'I'm serious.'

'No you are not.' I said with a smug smile. 'I thought we were over this identity crisis Remmy, I'm Sirius and you're Remus.' my two other friends cracked with laughter and my old joke and Remus tried to hid his smile.

'What I'm trying to say is that you can't go out in the sun. You still haven't bought anything to protect you from it!'

And he was damn right. Stupid sun. I would have to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend to buy something to protect me from the sun, like pills or some type of ointment for my skin. I sighed and nodded.

'Remus' right, I can't go out in the sun without an umbrella right now...'

'Oh man, ' James laughed.' what I would give to see you playing Quidditch with an umbrella.' I punched James arms playfully with a grin on my lips. I was happy that I didn't even think about Remus' blood or anyone else's blood during all morning. I fell sleep in most of the classes but that was to be expected as they were as boring as the last six years. I wasn't even preoccupied about my NEWTs. How could I even find a job being a vampire? I understood how Moony felt. I always wanted to be an auror but at that moment I doubted I could ever be one.

When classes ended Peter and James decided to go and play Quidditch. Remus, being as boring as ever, decided to go to the library to go look up on something.

'You could come and help me.' Remus smiled cutely and I couldn't say no to his face. And after six years of avoiding it, I found myself in the library when the sun was shinning brightly outside and the weather was perfect for a good Quidditch game. I groaned and stared at Moony, who was searching trough a very (very) thick book. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he read.

I played with my fingers until he gasped. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised waiting for him to tell me what surprised him so much but he ignored my presence and continued reading.

'Hey, what happened here?' I asked a bit annoyed.

'Nothing...' he muttered. I swear we stayed like this like an hour until his eyes left the book and found mine. I stared at him, at his golden eyes that were sparking. I felt my throat go dry and I could swear I felt my eyes turn red. My fangs bared and I could feel them against my lip. 'Sirius...' he warned me.

I shook my head and his my eyes behind my hands.

'It's nothing... It will pass.. I wasn't thinking about you or nothing...' it wasn't until it had left my mouth I realised how weird that sounded. Both of us blushed and Remus bit his lower lip.

'I found something... about werewolf and vampire relationships.'

'Hm?' I muttered to show him I was listening.

'Here it says that werewolf never befriended with vampires because vampires have always thought they were the royalty of monsters and werewolves were the lowest.' Remus scrunched his nose in disgust and shook his head.

'Well, it's kinda true isn't it?' I said. Remus glared at me, hurt reflected in his eyes.

'Not the werewolf thing, but the vampires are kinda the royalty.'

'Oh yeah, blood-sucking is a very royal thing to do.' Remus grumbled. I scowled at him.

'Like killing was, duh.' I regretted almost immediately what I had said. Remus was very touchy about his werewolf condition and he always had been scared that the werewolf inside him would kill someone one day. 'I'm sorry Moony, that's not what I meant... I was being a jerk.'

'Let's leave this subject.' he said coolly. He continued reading for two minutes and then he began talking again. 'It doesn't say anything about what's happening to you... It's not even mentioned.'

'That's what you were searching for?' I asked surprised.

'Well, yeah. I think it was obvious.' he closed the book and returned it to its shelf. I looked at him thoroughly hurt. We were near our Common Room when I approached the subject again.

'Are you really that scared?' I asked him. He looked at me and then lowered his gaze.

'Well... I'm not really scared... I just think that you're a young vampire and one day you might not control yourself and then...'

'I won't bite you, or hurt you.' I stated. 'How can you say this about me? It's like you don't know me.'

'Well, Sirius, it's like I don't know you any more!' he nearly shouted. We stopped walking and stared at each other. 'Every time we are together you are staring at me like I'm some delicious meal you want to eat and then your eyes turn red and... Hell, yes, Sirius, I'm scared!' his eyes were filled with tears and it hurt me a lot.

'Moony...' I muttered. 'How can you...? You have to trust me! We trusted you even after knowing that you are a...' I didn't say the w-word because we were still in the corridors.

'But that's different! I'm only a you-know-what once a month. You're a vampire every day.' he kept his voice down so no one could hear.

'And what about it? I won't bite you, or kill you or hurt you no matter what. 'Cause you're my friend and I would let myself die of thirst rather than biting you.' I assured him. He smiled a bit and then laughed.

'Am I really that disgusting that you won't even bite me at the verge of death?' he joked. I laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders.

'No way, I think you would make an amazing meal. But I will never find that out, 'cause I'm not biting you any time soon. Unless you let me do it, of course.'

'Keep dreaming, Padfoot.'

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next week I'm staring school again so it will take me longer to update.. sorry :S **

**I'm not really proud of this chapter but it's pretty long (four freaking pages) **

**So, I hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

It was already October and it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. After about four hours of sleep I woke up full of energy. The full moon had that strange effect on me. The other three were still sleeping soundly. I smiled and threw the covers off my body.

'Everybody, up!' I yelled. James groaned and glared at me from his bed. Moony only frowned, his face paler than usual and of course Peter didn't even stir. I walked to Moony and sat on his bed, by his side. 'How are you feeling?' I felt very guilty and sad because I wouldn't be able to spend the full moon with him.

' 'red...' he mumbled against his pillow. I arched my eyebrows and shook him a bit.

'Come again? Didn't catch that...'

'I'm tired, Sirius... Could you let me sleep? It's only seven o'clock.'

'Only seven?!' shrieked James. 'Fuck you, Padfoot, I was dreaming about Lily...'

'Sorry, Moony. James, you have no excuse, up! Or I will throw you out of bed.' James groaned told me to fuck off.

'Not everyone's a vampire, you know?' spatted James. I glared at him and threw my pillow at his head.

'Well yeah, it's not like I chose to be one, you know?' he stared at me, and he mouthed sorry to me. I shrugged and laid down on my bed after retrieving my pillow. 'It's because of the full moon, it gaves me energy or something like this.'

'Lucky you...' mumbled Remus. I smiled sympathetically at him but he couldn't see me, he was trying to fall asleep again. After half an hour of deep silence Moony sighed loudly and cursed under his breath after kicking the covers off him. 'I can't sleep again. Wanna go have breakfast Padfoot?' he muttered. I smiled brightly and nodded.

'James!' I shouted so he would wake up. He moved his hand like he was waving me off.

'Go with Moony... I will go with Pete.' I smacked his head before leaving the room with the werewolf. Hogwarts was really quiet this early and only a few students had decided to go have breakfast, mostly third years as they were excited to go to Hogsmeade. I grabbed a goblet full of water and threw one of the blood pastilles inside watching it turn red. Moony yawned and rubbed his eyes.

_Cute... What? Sirius, what the hell are you thinking? Well yeah, it's common knowledge that Remus is one of the cutest creatures here but... _

'Blood-lust again, Padfoot?' he joked with a small smile. I grinned and shook my head.

'Just thinking. With that tasty fake-blood in front of me, how could I think about your disgusting blood?' I joked. He laughed a bit before sipping his tea. Moony hated coffee, it was too bitter for him and he loved sweet things. He preferred hot chocolate for breakfast but during full moons he drank tea hoping it would help him make it through the day without fainting.

'So, when do you want to go to Hogsmeade?'

'Dunno, after James and Pete have breakfast? We will have to be here early 'cause... You know..' I whispered the last part.

' Yeah... The moon.' he sighed. He put more sugar in his tea and sipped it.

'With so much sugar I don't know how you don't have your teeth rotten...' I wondered.

'I take care of them.' he stated. We finished our breakfast talking about other things and what would we do in Hogsmeade. I wanted to drink butterbeer so badly and I didn't know if I could. After we finished breakfast James and Peter still hadn't came down so we went up to our dorms. We found professor McGonagall talking to a group of third years who were dressed to go outside.

'Hey, Minnie!' I shouted. She glared at me and shook his head. She dismissed the third years and walked up to me.

'Mr. Black, I thought I made clear that you can't call me that.'

'Oh, Minnie, you break my heart. Anyway, I wanted to ask if it was okay for me to drink butterbeer?' I asked her. Moony was really shy around the professors so he stayed behind me with his head down.

'Oh, maybe a bit won't hurt you, Mr. Black, but you can't have more than half of a bottle.'

'Only a half?!' I moaned. She nodded solemnly and left us. I felt depressed and sad. One of the best things the wizards had and I couldn't even drink a bottle of it.

'Don't worry, I will share one with you.' Moony tried to cheer me up. I smiled sadly at him and put one arm around his shoulders.

'Thanks, Moons.'

Peter and James were still sleeping tight when we arrived at the room. Peter as usual didn't hear us screaming both names but James did and told us to fuck off. It was still early, it was only 8 am but I was anxious for no reason and felt the need to do something, anything but I couldn't stay still.

'Come on, Prongs, being here is really boring.'

'Then go to Hogsmeade with Moony, we'll meet each other there later.'

'Really?' I sounded too happy. James just nodded and Peter snored. Moony smiled at me and grabbed my umbrella, handing it to me.

'Maybe we will find something for you to go out in the sun without burning.' Moony said. I smiled at him and grabbed my coat and my Gryffindor scarf.

We headed to Hogsmeade in silence. There were only a few Hogwarts students there as it was too early. We went to The three broomsticks and only asked for one butterbeer. The bar was still pretty empty, there were only a couple of tables full, and one with Ravenclaw students who were chatting in whispers. We sat down on a corner, our usual table.

'Man, I think I haven't been here this early before.'

'Hm... I have.' said Moony. I shot him a questioning look and raised one eyebrow. 'It was on my first full moon during our second year here. It was Dumbledore who came to retrieve me the next morning and we came here and he bought me a butterbeer.'

'Really? Wow, man, Dumbledore's amazing. The best headmaster Hogwarts has ever had.' Remus smiled and passed me the bottle.

'Finish it, I don't want more.'

'But I've drunk more than you.'

'I know, but I'm not thirsty.' I knew he wanted it but was doing it for me. I smiled at him and mouthed "thank you" before drowning what was left of the drink.

'Do you think the shops will be open already?'

'Maybe, wanna go look for something for the sun?'

'Yeah, I'm tired of this bloody umbrella.' I grumbled. We paid for our butterbeer and headed out of the bar. We didn't talk as we walked down the main street. Remus knew a shop that sold stuff for vampires and different creatures. Remus often went there to stare at very expensive potions that would make his "morning after" a little bit easier. He banned us from buying them when I proposed it to him. James and I didn't try to buy one because he would probably kill us.

The shop was small and people never went there during Hogsmeade weekends. The woman already knew Remus and greeted us happily.

'Hey, Mrs. Smythe.' Remus smiled cordially and approached the woman. 'Do you know any ointment or something that protects vampires from the sun?' Remus asked. I was so grateful that I didn't have to ask it myself. The woman had already figured out that Remus was a werewolf and she didn't have any problem with it.

'Oh.. Maybe... I think yes, I have it...' she started searching with her eyes and rummage though her drawers. 'Oh, here it is!' she pulled out a medium bottle full of something very awful looking. I scrunched my nose at the thing and approached Remus. 'It's a... It's like a medicine. It has to be drunk. People say it doesn't taste very good but I can't tell you, I've never tasted it. Two spoons of it will protect a vampire from the sun during a week. Although, it's not very cheap Remus... Are you buying it for a friend?'

'Ah... Yes... He can't...' Remus stuttered.

'It's for me.' I said with a guilty smile. The woman looked up to me and then at Remus.

'I see, well. It costs eight galleons, thirteen sickles and twenty one knuts.' Remus gaped like a fish at the price but I just took the money out and handed it to the woman. She handed me the bottle and smiled. 'If you have any problem with it or it doesn't work come to see me any time.'

'Thank you, Mrs. Smyhte.' we left the small shop and I pocketed the bottle.

'Thank you, Moons. I'm still a bit scared of telling people I'm a vampire.'

'It's okay. I know what you feel like. At least vampires aren't as hated as the werewolves.'

'A pity though, not every werewolf is a beast. Look at you!'

'Yeah, one in a million. But let's not talk about this. Want to go to the Quidditch shop while we wait for James and Peter?'

'But you don't like Quidditch...'

'It's not that I don't like it! I go to every match.'

'Yeah, 'cause in Hogwarts Quidditch matches are like a sacred ritual, but you still don't enjoy it.'

'Maybe not as much as you, but I still enjoy it.'

'If you say so...' Remus punched my arm playfully and laughed.

'Shut it, Black. You accompany to the book shop every time we come here and you don't enjoy reading. In fact, you hate it!'

'Yeah, but you are so happy when you go in there. It's like you glow with happiness, and that's enough for me.' I said genuinely. He blushed a bit and smiled at me.

'The same goes for me then. Let's go to the Quiddicth shop first and the to the book shop, deal?' he stuck his hand to me. I smiled at him and shook his hand.

'Deal.'

* * *

**Review?**

**Bye-Byee~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School is awful and I don't have a lot of free time D: But this chapter is like, really freaking long, six pages! It's 12am here, and I'm really sleepy but here I am, and I've just written five pages! Finally. There's more wolfstar in this chapter cause really, they are too sweet I can't resist. There's also Jily and peter with some random girl XD The next chapter will be updated soon I hope!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

After lunch we went down to the Three Bromsticks and had a butterbeer. Peter was rambling about some chick who had asked him to go out on date with him later that day. Remus was checking the windows and the wall clock constantly, his nervousness obvious. When I found his eyes I smiled at him encouragingly and winked. He tried to smile but he ended making a strange face and looking out of the window again.

James got up to and went to ask for more butterbeers. When he returned, after ten minutes, with two butterbeers he wore a radiant smile. We stared at him, James nearly glowing with happiness.

'What's the matter with you, Prongs?' I asked.

'Lily.' Remus, Peter and I groaned. We knew he would start rambling about Lily and how cute and perfect she was, how her read-hair shined with the sun and how she smacked his head during breakfast. 'She agreed to go out on a date with me.' Three pairs of eyes widened.

'Are we really talking about Lily?' Remus asked, surprised.

'Yeah.' answered James with a radiant smile.

'The same Lily that hates you with all of her heart?' I asked.

'The same.'

'The same one that declared she would rather die than dating you?' Peter asked. James still nodded, his smile a bit smaller.

'The same one that practices new jinxes with you?' Remus laughed.

'Yeah...'

'The same one that-'

'Okay, enough with it! Yeah, Lily Evans, the very same one that claimed to hate me doesn't hate me any more!'

'Maybe it's just an excuse to curse you.'

'Maybe she will kill you or torture you until you die of agony.' Peter muttered. James glared at us and huffed.

'I thought you guys would be happy for me.'

'And we are! It's just strange! I mean, yesterday she hated you and now she wants a date? Man, that's crazy. You've been in love with her for six whole years and she never seemed to like you...' I explained.

'I know, but I've been good this year, and I'm glad that finally something good is happening to me! We are meeting at Madame Puddifoot's at five.'

'Madame Puddifoot's? Ugh, man, you're screwed.' I groaned. James raised his eyebrows and shot me a pointed look.

'Why? She wanted to go there.'

'Of course she wanted. It's the most horrible and pink place in the world! I took some chick there in my fifth year and man, I'm never going there again.' I shivered just at the thought of it. The cozy and "romantic" café was too pink, and too lovely for my taste. The girls loved it but I swear it was the ugliest and most nauseating thing. Maybe if you were in love you enjoyed it more.

I could almost picture myself and Moony seated in a table there, sharing sweet kisses and holding our hands... Wait!What? No, not good, Padfoot, not good. I swear the full moon was affecting me badly. Moony noticed my dreamy look and sent me a questioning look. I just waved it off and smiled at him.

'Yeah, well. I'm taking her there, I will judge it myself. Anyway, Wormtail, didn't you have your date like, now?' said James glancing at the clock. Peter raised his eyebrows and stared at the hour.

'Oh, shit, yeah. I have to go! I won't probably be back until later... Like... Past midnight if everything goes well!' I raised both of my eyebrows and glanced at Remus. He has his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a very thin line.

'Ahm... Dudes... If James' got a date with Lily and you with some chick and I can't stay with Remus 'cause I'm a vampire... Who's gonna be with him during the full moon tonight?' James and Peter's eyes widened and looked guiltily at Remus.

'Oh my god, Remus, I'm so sorry, I didn't remember! I'll tell Lily I can't! Maybe we can go another Saturday and-'

'No, no, James, don't dare! You finally got a date with Lily so enjoy it and you too, Peter. I will stay alone tonight, it doesn't matter, it's not like it's the first night I've been alone. I'm nearly always alone during summer.'

'Yeah but now-'

'No, no.' argued Remus. 'I will be alone tonight. You two go and have fun.' James and Peter gave one last apologetic look at Remus, thanked him and went to their dates. Remus and I were alone, again. I bit my lip, feeling guilty about not being able to be with him during the full moon but he smiled sweetly and sipped his butterbeer. 'I think they left without paying.'

I looked at the door and then at the two abandoned half-full butterbeers. I glared at them and gulped them down.

'I hate them.' Remus laughed and I just couldn't help but smirk.

'I know you do.' we stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

'I'm really sorry, you know... For not being able to stay with you.'

'It's okay. You should worry about what effects might the butterbeers have on you, you drank nrealy two and a half!' I stared at him dumbfounded and then stared at the, now empty, bottles.

'Oh god. McGonagall's probably going to kill me.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Why?' I asked him. Remus smiled.

'I won't be there to see it.' I glared at him smiling.

'Idiot.' I softly punched his arm and threw mine around his shoulders. 'You know, it's really cool that even if our species aren't really friends with each other we can still be together.'

'You made it sound like we are _together_...' muttered Moony with a light blush over his pale cheeks. I blushed a bit too and smiled.

'You know what I mean.'

'Yeah, yeah...' we paid for the butterbeers and headed out. I spotted Lily and James walking hand in hand to Madame Puddifoot's. I was a bit jealous, maybe. I didn't really recognize that feeling, but something cold clutched my heart. I didn't wish to be with Lily, or Merlin forbids, James, but I wished it was me and Remus walking hand in hand.

I shook my head and stared at my mousy-haired friend who was smiling at the couple.

'They're sweet, aren't they?'

'Sickening.' I muttered.

'Oh come on, James must be very happy about it. And I'm sure Lily is, too.'

'What about you?' I asked without thinking. He stared at me surprised and blinked a few times.

'Me?'

'Yeah, I mean. You always think about the others but you never talk with us about your love life or who you like, because there must be someone you like. You should be a bit selfish sometimes.'

'I-I...' Remus stuttered and then he bit his lip, a blush forming on his cheeks. 'I don't really have a love life to talk about.' I raised my eyebrows and shot him a questioning look. He sighed and shook his head. 'I've never... I've never had a girlfriend and I've never really found myself attracted to any of the girls. In facet I've never even kissed anyone...' muttered Remus, gloomily. I stared at him like he was a crazy man, my mouth open.

'Really? Never? And what about boys? Maybe you like boys.' I rambled. His blush deepened.

'Maybe but... No one's really interested in me, boy or girl, so...'

'Man! You can't leave Hogwarts without having kissed anyone!' we started walking towards the Shrieking Shack, where we usually went when we had nothing to do.

'I can, and I probably will...' I sighed deeply and shook my head.

'No way in hell.'

'It's not like it matters you, I mean, you have kissed millions of girls, you aren't a virgin so, your dream is fulfilled, but Padfoot, leaving Hogwarts without my virginity isn't my big dream so it's okay.'

'I'm not talking about your virginity! While I think that, yes, it's still sad that you want to leave with being a virgin you have to at least kiss someone.' I huffed. 'Come on, tell me, do you like someone?'

His blush deepened as he sat down on the cold floor of the "haunted" house. He shook his head and bit his lip. I smiled widely and sat down beside him.

'Like hell you do. Come on, tell me.'

'Padfoot no!'

'Okay, okay, tell me, boy or girl?'

'..'y...' he muttered under his breath. I furrowed my eyebrows.

'I didn't hear you.'

'A boy...' I smiled more widely, didn't even know why, and pinched his cheek.

'Aww, how cute you are Moony. Tell me, who is he? He isn't in slytherin, isn't he?' My eyes widened and my mouth opened. 'Bloody hell, it isn't Snivellus, right?'

'Ow, Merlin, Padfoot, no! Of course he isn't!' laughed Remus. I smiled at him and elbowed him.

'Come on, tell you best friend who is the lucky one.'

'Lucky one...' breathed Remus.

'Of course he's lucky! You're the best friend one could ask for and dude, you're really pretty.' those words left my mouth before I even thought them. Both pair of eyes widened looking at each other. Moony's face was all red and I figured mine was also red as Gryffindor's colour. I bit my lip.

'Thank you... But... I don't really think he feels the same way even if he sometimes acts like it.' I tried to think very hard about any guy Moony talked to but no one came to my mind. When he wasn't with us he was always alone...

'I'm sure he does.' _Maybe he likes me...? And if he does... What would I say to him? _I gulped and stared at him.

'Okay, let's talk about something else.' I shook my head and smiled.

'No way, we have to talk about you lips' virginity!'

'My lips' virginity? Really Padfoot?'

'Merlin, Remus, you're a saint, you're so innocent. That's what makes you so cute.' And again, those words had left my mouth before I could stop them. He smiled a bit and lowered his gaze.

'You think I'm cute?'

'Of course I do! Everyone does!' _Try to act naturally, Padfoot. _'Remus, if you don't take this seriously I will have to do something about it!'

'We are not discussing my lips' virginity!'

'Don't you want to kiss someone?'

'Of course I do, it's just... I want it to be special. With someone special.' Remus whispered. He looked adorable like that, day dreaming about his first kiss.

'I am special.' I stated. He stared at me through his eyelashes and raised an eyebrow.

'Wha-what do you mean?'

'I mean, I'm one of your best friends so I'm special. If you want I can take your lips' virginity, no strings attached. We don't even have to talk about it after we kiss.' the idea was very, very, very appealing to me, and that moment the only thing I wanted was to kiss those bloody red lips. His eyes roamed around the room nervously and gulped.

'I-I don't know...'

'Hey, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to...' my tone was slightly sad and I hoped he hadn't noticed. He stared at me again and smiled a bit.

'Okay.'

'Okay?' I asked incredulously.

'Okay.'

I gaped like a fish staring at him. He would let me kiss him. I would be Moony's first kiss.

'But not now.' I was slowly leaning into him already when he stopped me. I returned to my place, slightly crestfallen. 'I don't want my first kiss to be remember under the awful affects of the full moon.' I nodded understandingly and smiled at him.

'Okay! But you have to promise me I will be able to kiss you whenever I want after the full moon.' I said with a wide smile. It certainly didn't sound like a friend to friend talk anymore but I couldn't care less.

'Okay... But not in front of a big crowd, I know you!' I winked at him and he blushed a bit.

'I promise, the kiss will be private.' I looked through the window and saw it was already darkening outside.

'You should probably leave, Sirius. I can feel the werewolf's anger towards you.'

'I'm really flattered by this, Mr. Moony.' both of us laughed and I hugged him. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, just go before it's too late!' he ushered me out of the shack before giving me one last smile and shutting the door.

Maybe I couldn't stay with him during the full moon but at least I was getting his first kiss, and hell, that was bloody amazing.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! That was quick:) I just got bored during philosophy today and planned all the upcoming chapter so yeah, my muse returned! :D **

**This chapter is really, really short but it has wolfstar so, bonus point! **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The sun was just rising when I opened my eyes again. James and Peter were still snoring on their beds but I couldn't go to sleep again, I had to see Remus and how bad was he. I had a bad feeling during all night but I just couldn't go there, the werewolf would have killed me and that would have been horrible for Remus.

I changed my clothed and ran down the, still pretty dark, hallways to the infirmary. When I arrived at the doors they were still closed. We had never been so early there, so Madame Pomfrey didn't think I would want to visit Remus that early. I banged the doors several times until Madame Pomfrey opened them huffing.

I smiled brightly at her and she only glared at me, before following me. Remus was still sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I just sat by his side.

'Don't make any noise, okay?' whispered Madame Pomfrey. I nodded and stared at Remus. He looked peaceful.

'Wait!' I said. Poppy scrunched his eyes and her lips formed a thin line. Remus moved a little bit but didn't wake up.

"I said no noise, Mister Black.'

'Sorry, sorry, it's just... How's he?'

'He's had a rough night. He has more injures than last year, I can only guess it must be puberty... Well, he broke his arm and two ribs but I fixed them. He has deep scratches over his stomach but they are healing well too.' she left me alone with my friend after telling me about Remus. I sat down by his side and slipped my cold fingers between his.

'I'm sorry, I feel this is all my fault...' I whispered. 'If I wasn't... I could have been with you. Those stupid idiots... They should have stayed by your side, I'll hurt them just as much as this hurt you.'

Remus stirred and his eyes opened slightly.

'You'll get in trouble...' he slurred, still half asleep. I laughed lowly and nodded.

'I always get in trouble, but I don't mind if it's for you.' his hand squeezes mine and he smiled. 'How are you feeling?'

'Better than earlier. Those scratches burned... But I just feel a bit weird in my chest and my arm, that's all.'

'You broke your arm, and your ribs.'

'I know... I guess the wolf wasn't too happy yesterday.'

'I'm sorry, was it my fault? I bet he sniffed the vampire inside the house.'

'No, no, when you left I made sure to erase your smell. I would have tracked you down if not...' he yawned and sighed. 'Time...?'

'It's early... I think it's nearly seven o'clock.'

'Wow, Padfoot, I didn't know you could rise this early.'

'Well, now it's easier, Moony. And I just had to see you, you know, I was very worried last night. I kept hearing howling and I just wanted to go down there and help you...' He smiled sweetly, his eyes a bit moist.

'Thank you... But we don't even know if you can transform any more...'

'It's harder, but I can. The dog has red eyes now.' I laughed.

'That's cool, you'll have to show me.'

'I sure will.' our fingers laced, bringing a little warm between our hands. 'I don't know... If you remember...' I muttered. I was sure I could almost feel the blood pool on my cheeks but being a vampire that was unlikely.

'What?'

'Last afternoon, when we were talking there, at the Shrieking Shack.' Remus blushed a bit and bit his lip.

'I do remember. But...'

'You are backing up? You can, I mean, I'm not going to force you.'

'I know, I trust you, it's just... Yesterday I thought today would be okay but... I don't know, I don't think you want to kiss an injured wolf.' he joked. I laughed a bit and shook my head.

'Man, I don't care. You should know by now that I love wolves.' after I said that I realized that my words didn't sound so well out loud. I gulped and stuttered a bit but decided not to say anything else, seeing Remus was smiling.

I laughed nervously and sat up, hovering over Remus as I slowly lowered my face to his. I felt his sharp intake of air and how his free hand tangled on the sheets.

'Are you sure, do you want this?' I asked, before doing anything. He stared right into my eyes, and suddenly his amber and gold eyes were full of love.

'I am, I do.' he whispered. I lowered myself on him and kissed his lips softly. It wasn't the most passionate kiss I had had, nor the hottest but I swear it was the most perfect kiss I would ever have. There was no tongue, only lips and I swear his were fucking soft and pillow-like. After a few seconds we parted, with a small wet noise. His face was flushed and his breathing was erratic. The hand I was holding was tense but firmly gripped mine. I heard him gulp and then he stared at me, his eyes golder than ever.

We stood there, gazing at each other in silence until I smiled a bit.

'So, how did this go?'

'Well... Very well...' he whispered a small smile creeping over his lips. I smiled at him and lowered my face again, with the intention of kissing him again. He closed his eyes softly again, the hand gripping the sheets taking my sleeve but then, of course, we heard someone knocking the door. Well, banging the door, and we knew exactly who they were. We parted, still nervous and dizzy from the kiss. James and Peter approached the bed with an apologetic smile.

'Hey, Moony, how are you feeling?' muttered Peter.

'I'm okay, now.' Remus smiled sweetly, his cheeks still slightly flushed.

'You look healthy!' exclaimed James with a smile. 'How did the night go? Any relevant injuries?'

There was those rare times I wanted to punch my best friend and that was surely one of them. I glared at him, and I could almost feel my eyes turn red from fury. Peter stared at me, scared but James didn't even notice.

'I broke my arm and a few ribs and I also have scratches on my stomach but Madame Pomfrey healed everything.'

'Oh... Merlin, sorry Remus. We will be here every next full moon, I swear!'

'It's okay, how was your dates anyway?' Remus tried to change the subject. I hadn't asked James or Peter about their dates the night before, I was really, really pissed at them.

'Oh, Merlin, it was amazing!' exclaimed James. He began to explain his wonderful date to Remus, how he even got to kiss Evans. I felt bad for Remus, he hadn't even had his first date yet and here he was, having to listen to that annoying idiot rant about his date with that red demon.

But I was going to change that, I was willing to change that. I decided I was going to take Remus out on a date.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee~**


	8. Chapter 8

**God, my back hurts like hell. This is probably the shittiest chapter of the entire world of Fanfiction but meeh, the halloween chapter it's going to be awesome xD It's going to be updated on Halloween, obviously ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The weather was getting colder as days passed, and it had already been two weeks since Remus and I kissed. I decided I was going to talk to him about this but I couldn't bring myself to bring the subject. The atmosphere was tense when he and I were alone, and he usually made up some excuse to run away from me.

Peter and James were so oblivious that neither of them noticed nothing strange, but it was better that way, I didn't want to bring even more tension to the group so I decided to forget about the kiss and the stupid feeling I was developing for my friend. I already knew I loved Remus, geez, I loved Peter and James too. But the love I felt for Remus began to feel different. I cared deeply for him and when I saw him sad or happy I felt exactly the same.

What was worse, is that my vampire "feelings" were acting on its own. I could smell other people's blood, but when Remus was in the room his was the only blood I could smell and Merlin, it was so sweet. I couldn't control myself when he was around and my eyes always turned red and my fangs bared. I found myself drinking lots of that disgusting fake blood everyday.

I knew Remus had noticed my change and was trying to avoid me. I couldn't blame him, I would be scared too if a vampire lusted after my blood. But I felt really bad and sad about it.

Halloween was approaching and we still had to decide what we were doing after the banquet. I knew James was thinking about doing something with Lily and maybe Peter was meeting that girl again... Remus and I would be alone again and it was going to be reeeeaaaally awkward.

We were at potions class and I was partnered with James, as usual, while Remus was with Lily and Wormtail was with an other girl. My eyelids felt very heavy, still hadn't get used to getting only two hours of sleep.

'Black!' screamed Slughorn while he was strolling by our side. 'Don't drop that in the cauldron, it will explode!' I stared at the ingredients I had in my hand, ones I hadn't even realized I had grabbed and let them down on the table again. Slughorn glared at me a bit and shook his head.

I couldn't concentrate, not with Remus in that same bedroom. His smell was driving me crazy everyday and it was growing stronger and stronger. I was staring right at him, without any shame and then he turned his head and stared at me. Our eyes connected for a brief moment and then he avoided my gaze and returned to his potion. Lily raised her eyebrows at me and muttered something to Remus but he just shook his head with a soft blush.

At lunch we sat together, as usual, Remus in front of me and I sat down beside James. I grabbed a blood pastille and threw it into the water, watching it turn red. I blinked a couple of times and gulped a bit of the beverage. I started a conversation with Peter and James soon followed but Remus stayed silent.

'Remus, are you okay? You're really silent.' I asked him after a few minutes of pondering what I could say. He stared at me and smiled sweetly. The werewolf nodded and returned his clouded gaze at the food.

'Remus is always silent.' James said with his mouth full of food. Remus stared at him disapprovingly and shook his head, huffing.

'Yeah, but not that silent.'

'It's okay.' Remus said standing up. He smiled at us and retrieved his books. 'I'm going to the library until the classes start so don't wait for me!' he waved at us and left the Great Hall. I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed.

'Dude, what's the matter with you? You're so... Depressed lately.'

'Yeah,' continued Peter. 'it's not like you at all.' I just shook my head and left the Great Hall telling them I had to go to our room to grab a book. I was nearly running down the halls to our common room when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and faced a Ravenclaw girl I had seen at the Great Hall sometimes. She was smiling a bit and was blushing. I raised and eyebrow and stared at her.

'I was just wondering... Would you like to go outside?' she muttered.

'Now?'

'Yes...'

'Oh.' I muttered. 'Yeah, I mean, why not? Let's go.' he walked beside me and we sat down on the grass outside. Remus had reminded me that same morning to take the sun protector so the sun wasn't a problem. But right then, I had another problem.

'You know my fried, Hannah.' I didn't even know who she was talking about. 'You know, blonde, short hair, green eyes, Ravenclaw... You kissed her and went out for a week or so last year...' Oh yeah, one of my many "girlfriends".

'Oh, yep...'

'Well, I was wondering...' our eyes locked and before I even had time to react her lips were on mine. Usually I would have never said no to a kiss, but things had changed and that kiss was so cold and so dull compared to my kiss with Remus that I couldn't even bring myself to return it. After a few seconds I separated my lips and sighed.

'I'm sorry, I'm not... Available.' I murmured. Her eyebrows shot up, her eyes filled with shame.

'Oh... You have a girlfriend?'

'What? No, no, it's just, I like someone. And things have changed, I don't go around kissing girls like the last years. I'm sorry but I just can't...' she nodded and got up.

I wanted to skip the next period so bad, but I couldn't. Remus was going to be there and I had just admitted to someone I liked him. Well, I didn't say it was him but I knew it. I bit my lip and shook my head. Halloween was sure going to be awkward.

I got up and walked to class, where I met with James and Peter. Remus arrived a few minutes later, his arms full of books that sure weighed more than him. I sat down beside him. He quickly put the books in his bag and smiled nervously at me.

'Hey.' I said, not knowing what to do.

'Hi...' I rested my chin on my hand and sighed. Merlin, how I wanted to kiss him right then. I shook my head, sighed and opened the book as the teacher entered.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee~**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! So as I promised, a special chapter for Halloween! I love Halloween, really, one of my favourite holidays. So, I'm updating this fast because I have to get ready and prepare a party ;)  
**

**HAVE A GOOD HALLOWEEN NIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Halloween had arrived and I still hadn't solved things with Moony. It was lunch and we were talking about what we were going to do that night. Well, Peter and James did, Remus and I were just listening to them.

'We could prank slytherins!'

'I won't spend another week of detention because of you.' Remus argued. I nodded, not really listening what they were saying.

'Well, guys, after the feast here we could go to Hogsmeade. There's a party at The three broomsticks!' James suggested with a smile.

'You're taking Lily on a date, aren't you?' I asked with an eyebrow raised without looking up from my fake blood.

'Ahm...' James muttered.

'It's okay.' Remus said with a smile. James smiled at the werewolf brightly and then stared at Peter.

'Well...' started the rat. ' I kind of have a date too... She asked me.'

'The same chick who went out with you at Hogsmeade?' I asked. Peter nodded. I sighed and shook my head.

'Dudes, bros before hoes.' I growled.

'Sorry Sirius!' Peter quickly apologized, with fear. I knew my eyes were red but I couldn't care less. It was the second time they left us alone.

'Come on, Padfoot! You know I've been in love with Lily for years!'

'And I've been your friend for years, doesn't that count?' I muttered. Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

'It's okay Sirius, we can spend it together.' My eyes travelled to him and I smiled. He smiled back, a blush covering his cheeks.

'Yeah, I guess.'

'Then, that's settled! But I guess we can still go to Hogsmeade all together and then we part!'

James made sure the plans didn't go wrong and I just spend all the Halloween feast staring at Remus through the pumpkin that separated us. I knew Halloween and Christmas were his favourite holidays so I bowed myself to make his night unforgettable.

At midnight when everyone was at their dorms we headed down to the tunnel that brought us to Honeydukes. The shop was closed and the owners were sleeping or at the broomsticks party so we had no problem. Lily and the other girl whose name I don't care about were chatting animatedly. I walked behind Remus, trying to think about what to do. When we were out we decided to part.

Lily and James went somewhere to be alone and Peter and the chick just left. Remus and I just stared at each other awkwardly until I sighed.

'Well, its' Halloween. Want to go to the party?' Remus stared at The three broomsticks and nodded smiling. We could hear the music and some people were outside. The bar was full of people dancing, chatting and getting drunk. I grabbed Remus hand so I wouldn't lose him and squeezed through the crowd until I managed to find a free small table.

Remus stared around at the people there, slightly apprehensive.

'It's okay, nobody will know that we are students.'

'But what if there are any professors?' Remus asked.

'Oh yeah, I can totally see Slughorn, McGonagall and Dumbledore getting drunk and dancing here

!' I laughed. Remus laughed and shook his head.

'Maybe not McGonagall and Dumbledore but I can see Slughorn getting drunk.' we laughed again until someone really big appeared.

'Boys, what are you doing here?!' Hagrid shouted, a bit tipsy.

'Hagrid!' we both gasped.

'Oh, Merlin, it's Halloween!' he laughed. 'I won't tell anybody, boys, have fun!' we smiled at him and nodded him goodbye. I didn't see any known faces so I stood up and grabbed Remus hands.

'Let's go dancing!' Remus stared wide-eyed at me and shook his head.

'I don't know how to dance!' he shouted back, the music too loud to speak normal. I smiled wickedly at him and winked.

'I will show you.' I pulled him up from his chair and led him to the middle of the crowd. I started dancing with the crowd with a smile. Remus just stared around nervously, blushing.

'Come on Moony! Live a little!' I grabbed his hips and swung them against mine. His hand gripped my shoulders tightly, I could hear his heart pound against his chest and I could smell his intoxicating scent. He bit his lip and smiled a bit. I smiled back at him but suddenly my eyes found his neck and I could feel my fangs bear and my eyes turn red. I gripped his hips tighter and then let them go, backing away.

I barely had time to run out of the bar before my body made something I didn't want to. I bit my lip hard, feeling my hands retrieve when I felt the cold air. I sighed deeply, my body returning to normal. I felt guilty for leaving Remus alone there right then but if I had stayed one more second I would have bitten him.

I sat down on a wooden bench outside, watching the people go in and out of the place. And then the sandy-haired werewolf exited, looking around nervously. When he spotted me his eyes widened in worry and he approached me. How could he not be scared?

'Sirius, are you okay?' he asked with his eyebrows furrowed. I nodded and sighed.

'Sorry... I just... Freaked out.'

'I saw your eyes go red and... The fangs... Want to go somewhere a little more private?' I stared at hi in awe. He truly was the most understanding creature in the world. I nodded and headed up to the Shrieking Shack. I was afraid of what I would do with him if we were alone but I was hoping I would be able to control myself.

When we arrived we sat down at the destroyed bed and stared at each other.

'So... Do you want to talk about it...?

'I'm sorry Moony, I'm so so sorry!' I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to loose him. 'I don't know what's happening to me!'

'It's okay Sirius. You've been with me in my full moon nights, I don't care that you are a vampire. Every creature has its perks.'

'No! But this is different Moony. I've been having these weird feeling about you...' I muttered. He looked at me wide-eyed. 'And... Nobody's blood is doing this to me. It's just so weird. And since we kissed the feeling is just more intense, Moony. And Merlin... It's not just the vampire Moons... The human me feels something for you too.'

I couldn't believe I had just confessed I had feelings for Remus. He stared at me surprised.

'I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you... We don't have to talk about it and-'

'I feel the same.' he blurted out. I stared at him. He had a small smile and was looking at the ground. 'I've been feeling the same since fifth year...'

'For two years? Wow Moons... I...'

'It's okay! I thought nobody would want a werewolf, any ways and-'

'Merlin, Moony, you truly don't know how amazing you are!' I exclaimed. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them. 'So... Know that we know that we have feelings for each other... Would you want to be my boyfriend?' I asked, my eyebrows raised. He gulped and smiled at me, nodding. I smiled brightly and embraced him tight.

'Happy Halloween, Pads...' he whispered against my shoulder.

'Happy Halloween, Moons...' we parted a bit just so I could look at him in the eyes. I smiled sweetly and then we closed our distances and kissed.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Bye-Byee~**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey! That was faster ;) This chapter is pure fluff between those two because they deserve it! :D Thanks to all my reviewers! **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

The day after Halloween was Saturday so we were able to get up late and I needed it. We had returned to our room around three or four in the morning, and found that James and Peter were already there sleeping soundly. When Moony slipped into his bed and closed his eyes I leaned over him and kissed him slightly on the lips surprising him and wished him a good night with a grin.

But... The morning had been awfully awkward. We hadn't talked about telling Peter or James or if we would tell the rest of the school. Remus had been the first to wake, as usual, and I had been the last.

'How was your night, Padfoot, Moony?' Moony and I looked at each other, a faint blush covering the werewolf's features.

'Fun.' I answered with a smile. James smiled brightly and resumed his ranting about his night with Lily. Peter was awfully quiet and only laughed when we said something funny during breakfast. I stared at him suspiciously but he avoided my gaze nervously. I didn't know if it was because he was still afraid I was a vampire or because he had done something bad.

Moony played with his eggs, his head resting on his hand, staring at the plate. I stared at him, obviously, while I drank my blood. He felt my stare and looked at me through his eyelashes, a faint smile appearing. I bit my lip and smiled, incredibly happy about what I felt.

'What's wrong with you two?' Peter asked when he noticed the staring contest between me and Remus. Remus lowered his head and took a bite of his food while I just smiled at Peter.

'Nothing.'

'Yeah!' exclaimed James. 'You've been strange aaaaall morning!' I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

'There's nothing wrong, it's just your imagination.' Remus muttered. I nodded and smiled at the other two who had their eyebrows furrowed.

James decided he wanted to play Quidditch and I couldn't 'cause I had ran out of my sun medicine so he dragged Peter with him. Remus wanted to go to the library so I tagged alone and he let me after I promised I wouldn't bother him. _Like that was even possible for me!_

I never went to the library, in fact, if someone wanted to find me the library would be the last place they had to go. But Remus lived in the library. The librarian was even nice to him! Still, she glared at me when I strolled behind Remus.

Remus worked on a potions essay due next week for at least half an hour and I could see he was having troubles. Remus was the best in most subjects but potions was his death. Literally. If it wasn't for me or whoever was his partner he would probably be dead. He was terrible at it and when a hair of his happened to fall into the cauldron it just exploded. Yeah, potions don't turn up good when they are mixed with werewolf's hair.

'Remmy, want me to help you?' he eyed me suspiciously.

'Will you really help me or will you distract me from my homework?' I smirked at him and gawked at his book.

'Hm.. I will help you, so you finish this earlier and we can do something, together.' I winked at him, making him blush.

When we finally finished Remus sighed and grabbed all his things.

'Where do you want to go?' he asked me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, grabbing his hand, making him leave all his things scattered on the table. I guided him to a more private part of the library where no one ever went. I sometimes went there to make out with girls but right then it seemed almost romantic with him.

We sat down between to high shelved full of dusty books that guarded us from anyone. I grabbed his cheek, caressing it softly with a smile.

'How do you know this place?' he asked, giggling.

'Hm.. I just know it.'

'You brought here your girls, didn't you?'

'I might have done it, but now, it seems so special, with you here.' I kissed his lips softly, his ones feeling like pillows. I felt him relax under my touch, our mouths moving slowly against each other, keeping it a closed-mouth kiss. Moony was still very knew with the kissing thing so I didn't want to push him to far and scare him.

I felt him breath sharp through his nose so I parted. His cheeks were flushed and he was nearly hyperventilating.

'Moons?' he let out a breath and sighed.

'I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't breath a-and I didn't want to end the kiss.' I laughed shaking my head.

'Oh, Moony, don't be sorry. You will learn how to breath while kissing, I will teach you everything I know.' I promised him, pecking his lips. He smiled softly and nodded. We sat there kissing, pecking each other until Remus stopped me with a hand on my chest. I stared at it and then stared at him, who was looking at me through his eyelashes.

'Siri... Have you ever... Are you...'

'Moons? What are you trying to ask me?' he sighed deeply and squeezed my hands.

'You have... Done it... Haven't you?' he muttered. I stared at him, wondering what he meant by "it" but then it clicked.

'It... Oh, aaaah... Ahm... Yes, yes, I'm not a virgin...' I never regretted having sex with any of the girls but right then I wished I hadn't done it, I wished that I was a virgin so I could lose it with Moony. 'But Remmy, I know with you it will be special. I would give everything I have to be a virgin again and lose it with you.' he blushed and smiled.

'Thanks... But what I meant is that you will have, or you're having, urges... You know, like, you will want to do it...' he muttered. I raised an eyebrow and laughed.

'Rems, don't worry about it, I won't pressure you if that's what you're afraid of. Since I've been a vampire I haven't had... any... Urges, you know. And with you by my side, I don't need anything. Not any chick that is willing to open her legs for me.' he punched my arm softly and laughed.

'You made that sound so dirty.' I grabbed his arm and kissed him softly. Our foreheads joined and we breathed each other's scent. I kissed his small, cute nose making him giggle. 'So... I also wanted to ask you.. If you want to tell anybody?' I grimaced at that words. I wanted to tell everybody, but I knew it would be hard. It would be even harder for Remus because his life was already hard how it was. But I was afraid of what people would do, how people would react.

'If I could, I would tell every soul that we're together, but... I'm really afraid of what people's gonna say, you know. What Slytherins might do to you.. To me... And what if professors don't approve of it, either?' He nodded.

'I understand, I feel the same way... But I just want everybody to know you're mine, I want every girl to know that you're not available.' he whispered. I laughed and pinched his side.

'No worries, Remus, I won't be paying any attention to the female population, you're the cutest guy here and the only one in my eyes.'

'Aw, Sirius, that's so sweet, I didn't know you had this romantic side on you.'

'Ah, dear Moony, what can I say? I'm full of surprises!' I laughed. I nosed his neck, kissing it lightly. I felt the blood pulsing under my lips and felt the urge to bite him but that feeling... It was hard to describe. I wasn't feeling thirsty but I felt that if I bit him I would have a deeper connection to the werewolf.

'Sirius?' he asked wearily. I opened my eyes again, praying that they weren't red.

'Sorry, Remus, I swear I wasn't lusting after your blood.'

'It's okay.' he laughed. 'I become a bloody monster once a month. At least you aren't hurting anyone.'

'Not yet!' I exclaimed biting his face and nose playfully while he laughed.

'You know, ' he started when we finally calmed down, with him still in my arms. 'it's strange. When I read about werewolves I always read that relationships between werewolves and vampires were impossible and that the species hated each other but here we are...'

'Yeah, here we are, us against the world.' I smiled at him. He nodded and kissed my chin.

'You know, it's sexy that you're a vampire.'

'Sexy? I looked more gorgeous when I was "normal"'

'Maybe, but I still find you incredibly handsome and sexy. What can I say? I dig this living-dead look.' Remus joked. I pinched his arm and shook my head with a smile.

'You sir, are insulting me.'

'I am not! It's true, I find you beautiful. You would look handsome even with fish on your head.'

'That would be very strange but yeah, I would probably look handsome.' I said. 'But you look cute, you're the cutest creature in this world and probably I'm the luckiest man to have you.' he smiled sweetly at me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

'Hm.. You're making me reconsider... About... Doing "it" when you say those things.' he pecked me, our noses touching.

'And you're making me feel urges by doing this, Moony.'

'Doing what?'

'This.'

'I'm not doing anything!'

'That's the problem Moony, ' I whispered in his ear. 'you make me feel all these feeling without trying.'

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
